Luna's mystery
by BeSmiley
Summary: Her eyes have changed, she wasn't Loony Lovegood anymore. She became like all of them. No more funky bracelet, radish earrings, extravagant clothes and strange creatures. Something was wrong with her, and Draco was determined to find what.


**Author note: Hi. This One Shot was in my head since a really long time so a few days ago I finally wrote it down and wanted to share it with you. I hope you're going to like it. The story takes places after the war at the end of the seventh book, Draco and everyone went back to finish their seventh years in Hogwarts. **

** Sorry if there is any mistakes in it, I tried to corrects them all but I'm sure that I didn't really do a great job. I'd love to hear or more like read what you think :D Oh and I should maybe warned you that there is a few curses. In fact only one :P**

**I don't own any characters (much to my dismay) they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's mystery<strong>

Today was going to be a great day. Draco just knew it. Something was different today. Maybe it was the fact that it was a Sunday which mean no school, or maybe because nobody was following him, no Crabe, no Goyle, and most of all no pansy. He was going to enjoy his new found solitude as much as he could. Suddenly, as if to contradict his thoughts something brushed his right shoulder while he was walking down the second floor. He turned around to see who had the nerve to push the slytherin prince and found that it was a shaking, paler Loufoca. He just stared at her, shocked, but quickly came back to reality and snapped at her. She didn't even stop, she just kept on walking.

Now that Draco was thinking about it, he didn't saw Luna since that day. Exactly one week ago. He was sure that something happened, but why should he care. However, even if he tried not to, he cared. The last time he saw her, she wasn't like usual. Sure she was absent-minded, lunatic, but something in her demeanor was different. It was as if she had seen a ghost- which she probably did since she is in Hogwarts one of the greatest magic school.

The rest of his day passed slowly. And, yet again, he found himself thinking about the blonde ravenclaw. During this week Luna was more and more popping in Draco's mind. He found himself thinking about her before he went to sleep and after waking up. He couldn't shake her out of his mind. To be honest, it scared him. First of all, because he was a Malfoy for crying out at loud and no Malfoy would ever fall in love with some eccentric, dotty mugglelover. Voldemort might be dead but old grudges die hard. And secondly because he never felt this way towards anyone so he couldn't name it.

The morning after, Draco was seated at his regular chair in the great hall when something caught his eyes. At the end of the ravenclaw table, was Luna Lovegood. He couldn't help but look at her. She was, for the first time since he knows her, jewelry free. She seems upset, sad, her once joyful eyes turned into sorrow filled ones. Her beautiful blue orbs who were so innocent transformed into a pool of sadness. She wasn't eating much, just staring down at her plate, deep in thoughts. She suddenly stands and get out of the Great Hall as if death was chasing her. Something was wrong with her, now Draco was sure of it. He was going to figure it out. He had to figure it out.

That night he couldn't sleep still thinking of the ravenclaw, the look in her eyes was haunting him. He got out of his bed and decided on taking a little walk around the castle. It was way past midnight, but he didn't care. He couldn't bear to go back to his bed. So he kept on walking. When he arrived to the 5th floor, he found the one who invaded his thoughts. She was looking outside a window. The night was dark, gloomy. The stars were recovered by the clouds. Just like her eyes were recovered by sadness. Draco slowly approaches her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked at him. Her eyes have changed, she wasn't Loony Lovegood anymore. She became like all of them. No more funky bracelet, radish earrings, extravagant clothes and strange creatures. He couldn't help but want the old Luna back.

"You didn't attend class last week."

She looked at him strangely then got back to gazing out the window.

"Why? You care? "

She let a bitter laugh and started to make her way down the hall. He went after her and grabbed her wrist.

"I… Why didn't you come? I'm a prefect so I have to know why you weren't there to let the professors know."

She rolled her eyes at his poor attempt to make her think that this question was purely professional and then looked right into his eyes. He never saw her like that, she was looking furiously at him, tears threatening to fall. She really wasn't Loony Lovegood anymore.

"You want to know why? That's why."

She threw him a letter and started to go down the stairs. He picked up the wrinkled piece of paper and opened it.

_Miss Lovegood_

_I regret to tell you that your father Xenophilius Lovegood passed away the 7th December following a terrible domestic accident due to a lack of carefulness. You need to come to program the funeral and to take knowledge of your inheritance. The faster, the better. _

_Deepest sympathy_

_Alderic Montcastle, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_

He looked at the letter dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he saw. He understood now the girl's behavior. She was now an orphan. He raised his head to look at her and didn't found her. He run down the stairs and found her in the entrance hall trying to open the door. He helped her and they slipped out in the dark. They walked in silence and sat by the lake.

"I'm sorry"

She looked at him and made a small smile, then turned back to gaze at the lake. Minutes later, she broke the silence that has settled between them.

"It wasn't an accident."

He looked confused so she tried to enlighten him.

"The death eater killed him. It wasn't an accident" She started to sob. "I told it to the minister to the head of the department, to everyone, but they just kept on dismissing me. Hell, even Harry fucking Potter didn't care if people where dying because of him and Voldemort, he only cares about his stupid girlfriend."

Draco looked at her shocked, he never heard her curse. He even thought that she was to naïve to know any curses. She was now crying uncontrollably. He put his arm around her and forced her into a hug. Minutes later, she finally calmed down.

"Everybody was into killing Voldemort, and nobody thought of the death eaters! God, they are the real monsters."

Draco looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault!"

"I almost became one."

She looked at him and sighs softly.

"The important part is that you aren't. You were strong enough to refuse to be a part of this… This enormity."

He smiled softly at her. The first real smile he had ever given to someone besides his mom. They stayed there, hugging each other, and talking until the sun rose out.

"I think we should maybe go back to our dormitory and prepare ourselves for this long and boring day of school."

She laughed at his antic and stood up. She held out her hand and he took it, smiling.

"Thanks."

She smiled at him. And they started their way back to the castle. Once they arrived in the entrance hall, Draco turned to her and smiled.

"It was great talking to you."

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. He watches her turn around and climbs the stairs. When she was out of sight he finally went to his dormitory.

"Really?"

"What? You never did that?"

"Well, my mother was never really in fond of dancing in the rain."

They both laughed. They were sitting against a tree, Luna's head on the boy's shoulder. She was telling Draco one of her many family stories. Every night since Draco learned about Luna's father death, they would meet in front of the lake around midnight. They would sit down and talk for hours until one of them would fall asleep or until they both agreed to get back to the castle. Luna was still grieving, still hurting, but talking with Draco helped her to cope with the painful loss of her father.

"So, what are you going to do during holidays?" Luna asked him softly, becoming saddest.

"Initially, I should have spent Christmas with mother but I think I'm going to stay here."

She looked at him, a little bit happier, her cheeks turning lovely shade of pink.

"Why?"

He smiled at her and gave her the "you-know-why" look but proceed to answer anyway.

"I wouldn't miss our late night talk for the world."

She grinned and raised her head a little bit to kiss him slowly on the cheek. He smiled at her and put his arms around her small frame and took one of her delicate hands in his largest and warmest one and laced their fingers.

Draco was still afraid of what his mother, his imprisoned father, and the rest of the world would say when they'll see them together but he knew that he was falling for the beautiful lunatic girl and that even though it was a strange mix, he was going to do his hardest to make their love last. He may have finally found his happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>So, voila. I was thinking about writing other OS about LunaDraco so feel free to tell me if you want a sneak peek into their future life and to tell me if you liked my story. Thanks a lot for reading. Have a Merry Christmas! xoxo**

**Rose**


End file.
